heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prime36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Outer Gods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 02:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) On Cosmic Otherness and Omnipotence I've given your question more thought. And upon reading and re-reading the description of the two abilities you've mentioned, I have to concede that the two powers "''can" ''bestow omnipotence to the user. However considering most people view Omnipotence as the only true absolute power, I must downplay the full potential of my own creation lest it suffer losing its credibility that I have carefully weaved into it. Nobody hates it more than I do but considering past discussions on such topics, it's only a matter of time before someone befouls that concept by comparing it to omnipotence and make it look weaker than it should be. With that in mind i've chosen to set a clear and absolute scope and limitation to ensure as much as possible that my ability will be fairly represented. I have created Cosmic Otherness as a means to defeat Unity and nothing more. Hopefully it can stay what way other there . I thank you for you insight and continued inspection of the things i've written this past few days. until next time Doomweaver13 (talk) 06:46, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Non-Conceptual Hi prime, sorry for the late reply. Busy sched... anyway non-concept is an idea i've been playing with in my mind for some time now. It's pretty straightforward compared to my other abilities, basically i'm trying to establish an ability that forgoes the notion of concept altogether. You see the connotation of the word "concept" has great many implications. It can make or break a character or ability depending on the story or its author. I won't be touching on it for a while though as i'm still pondering the best way it'll allow for a willing suspension of disbelief for myself and anyone who may chance on reading it. Doomweaver13 (talk) 09:38, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Which Power is better They are roughly the of the same level when it comes to application but I'll be lying to my self if i didn't say its Sui Genesis. Think of it like this - Absolute Existence, as it says on its page is the Power/Ability to control your own existence without any limits. Sui Genesis on the otherhand is the Power/Ability to create your own existence and then control it without any limits. There's a small difference but strictly speaking, Sui Genesis goes beyond mere control and self authority. Sui explicitly gives a reason why it is without limit when it does what it does. It also offers a new reason how one such being (God) that existed before creation could have existed in the first place. Note: I wouldn't say self creation is beyond Absolute Existence only that its focus is more on limitless control over one's own existence than anything else. But it is because of this small difference that I say Sui Genesis is a better power (for me at least) than Absolute Existence. I prefer to be my own origin, my own god and maker and pick abilities as I go than be someone who was created by something else and have Absolute Existence. Sui Genesis is my expression of what it is to be an author who makes his own... Anyway, feel free to share with me your own idea regarding this. I'd also like to know what you think about these two similar abilities. Doomweaver13 (talk) 02:34, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Sui genesis Sui genesis is Automatic. Automatic in the sense that it is simply a part of their nature, something entirely normal to them like breathing is to us. Think of sui genesis like a heart. You don't need to command it, wish it, or focus on it so that it pumps blood. It simply does. The moment you are born into existence is the moment you've used sui genesis. You can also say that by merely existing you are using sui genesis. If you're still confused just look at the altenate names for sui genesis - there you will see the name Spontaneous Self existence. After that look up spontaneous. Also consider the term acausal or acausality... that is a rough description of how sui genesis should work. Doomweaver13 (talk) 15:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Relative Omnipotence 'Ello, Prime. So, you want to know about RO. It's basically like this: People generally think that once something is "infinite" it automatically translates to Omnipotence. What Relative Omnipotence does is serves two purposes: 1) To disprove this claim on the conceptual basis of Transfinite numbers. If you read the captions in the pic you can kinda see where I'm going with it. 2) To expand upon different levels of Nigh Omnipotence. ---- Re:Sui Genesis question Reply to: Here are two questions about of Sui genesis 1. Can user make themslves be Born above and beyond any concept like Existence and nothingness 2. What would you be if you had Sui genesis if it was me I create as normal human with power to grant any wish without any restrtions Absolute Bliss For Prime36 Sorry for the late reply bud, was busy finishing my thesis. Anywho about your question... Answer number: 1. Yes and yes. I look at existence as the most basic subtance/material of the universe. Now regardless of what or where you think such a basic substance originates (from god, aliens, whatever) the term 'existence' is the same across the majority of fiction. With Sui Genesis and its subpower Cosmic Otherness you can have something that is entirely different from existence. For example, Ex Nihilo has Eniriance instead of existence... eniriance much like existence gives something: whether an object, concept, or entity a state of being that is real but with rules that are entirely its own. The same with nothingness. 2. If I had Sui Genesis I will simply come into being - uncaused and unexpected I will have my self be made. My very nature, completely unique and of my own making will be subject to my will and my will alone. I will be an Enirial being, a presence completely distinct and defiant of both existence and nonexistence. I will set into motion rules, laws, and concepts that has never before existed and with them i will create my own universe. A being that has no definite beginning and no absolute end... that is what i'll be. Doomweaver13 (talk) 03:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Sui Genesis and Self Origin Manipulation They are equal in what they can do and to what degree they can do things. But yes, the two abilities does have their difference albeit minor ones. I'd like to think that Self Origin Manipulation is a good example of how Sui Genesis can come from different sources and variations. That said i also prefer Sui myself but that's because its closer to the concept of omnipotence and godhood (but that's just my opinion). Try asking braveheart as well. He has authority and valuable insight into Self Origin Manipulation after all. Doomweaver13 (talk) 23:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Freyr. I'm a new/old admin. =D Anyway, I was wondering what you thought of this wiki. I am looking to improve it dramatically and any feedback you have would be nice. I just posted a blog about some of my plans if you would like to read it here. Also, if there is any other advice or questions you may have for me feel free to message me! Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) On Sui Genesis allowing user to create themselves however... Clarifying stuff regarding our last exchange. 1. Sui Genesis is unrestricted 2. Sui Genesis bestows omnipotence to user over his own existence immediately upon self-creation. 3. Through self-creation and self-omnipotence, user is given absolute freedom to create himself however he wants. I don't see any reason why sui-genesis' ability to allow the user to create himself however he wishes could be doubted. Care to ask your question again? Doomweaver13 (talk) 07:18, October 19, 2015 (UTC) New stuff New ability? Yeah, I still have a few in the backburner - Void Physiology, Omnipotential Awakening, Death by proxy (names not final). My focus however is not on ability making right now but on using Sui Genesis and Cosmic Otherness to create a particularly needed concept... Eniriance (otherwise known as Meta-Existence). Once i'm done with that i'll finally be able to make Ex Nihilo's page. Doomweaver13 (talk) 13:08, October 22, 2015 (UTC) don't edit the pages of others. That's a rule we have on here, only the page creator can alter their own pages. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC)